Three guys, two bands, one me
by VampireKnightGurlll
Summary: This on the way to fame band is going to go on tour with the jonas brothers. One day a hurricane hits and nothing will ever be the same again. What will happen about the tour. Meet the jonas brothers and the one on the way to fame band. Please Read
1. Chapter 1

**Three Guys, two Bands, One me**

**The alarm clock went off so Andrew, Mike, and Sean got up then they went to my room to get me up. Oh ya did I forget to menstion that I am the only girl in the band. Ya that sucks also I am the youngest I am 13.**

**My brother is Andrew and he's 20 and his friends are Mike,19 and Sean,18.**

**"Cassy, time to get up!'' Sean said as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulders.**

**"Sean, put ME down!!" **

**"Sean dude put her down.'' thank god it was my brother**

**"Guys band meeting downstairs!'' my brother yelled to all of us.**

**So yes all the guys ran downstairs still in their pj's.**

**"Ok so we are almost to fame we just need a really famous band to open up to." my brother said excitedly.**

**"Ashley Tisdale!" Sean said smoothly**

**"Nice try MR. Tisdale, get over her shes to bratty." I said jokingly**

**"Corbin Bleu?'' Mike said**

**"Nahh, to hip-hopish" everyone said in unison**

**"How bout... never mind" I said**

**"Tell us" my brother said curiously**

**''Well I was thinking the jonas brothers?" I said hoping they would say yes.**

**I saw the look on their faces, you know that look where they agree.**

**"I like it!!" Sean said**

**"Perfect!" Mike and Andrew said happier than ever.**

**"I'll make the call" my brother said in a rush.**

**OH MY GOD WE MIGHT GO ON TOUR WITH THE JONAS BROTHERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Three guys, two bands, one me**

**Chapter two**

**As my brother Andrew was talking on the phone with the Jonas Brothers manager I was playing the wii in the living room.**

**Eventually I got bored, so I went into Seans room just to watch tv.**

**"Sean, can I come in?"**

**"Sure, doors open." he said**

**Just as I walked in my brother yelled to us, so Sean and I went downstairs.**

**As I walked down I looked at my brother in a special way (we have our own language) and he nodded his head yes.**

**So I ran upstairs super excited and as always Sean and Mike looked at me confused.**

**I went up to my room and I heard the guys acting all excited.**

**I decided to get my ipod and listen music. Then I guess I have fallen asleep because the next thing I new was that it was 11:30 am.**

**So I got up changed and did my usual routine but as I walked downstairs I heard other voices besides the guys's voices.**

**I walked down super quiet and I took a peak and what I saw, I gasped but quietly ran back up to my room.**

**Next thing I new was I heard lots of foot steps comming upstairs and I heard the "unfimiliar voices" and I heard a knock on my door.**

**"YA?" I yelled**

**The door opened and I saw Joe Jonas and then I saw Nick and Kevin.**

**"Your brother said lunch is ready." Joe said with a smile**

**" Well tell him I'm not hungry."**

**"Ok then your missin out."**

**Then Joe and Kevin left and Nick just stood there looking at me.**

**Then next thing I knew Nick came in like he knew something was bugging me. **

**"Hey" he said in a nice calming voice.**

**"Hey" I said looking down at the floor knowing I was blushing but who cares Nick was blushing to.**

**"Is everything alright?" he asked putting his hand lightly on my knee.**

**"I guess" I sighed "it's just sometimes it sucks being the only girl in a band of 18, 19, and 20 year old boys and at the same time being the youngest."**

**Nick laughed to himself lightly "Ya I know how that feels, you know being the youngest." then he smiled to me and I couldn't help but smile back.**

**"You wanna go get something to eat with me" he asked**

**"Sure" I said**

**Can today get any better?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three Guys, Two Bands, One Me**

**chapter three**

**So me and Nick walked downstairs together and we headed for the door until by brother caught us.**

**"Where are you to going?" he asked in a way that made me mad.**

**"Shut up!." I said very angrily**

**I looked behind and saw Kevin and Joe getting this expression like "we do not want to mess with her" then looked at my brother.**

**"Ok sheesh, call me later then." Andrew said in his own little way.**

**I smiled at Nick and he smiled at me and we left for the door.**

**"So, where do you like to eat, its on me." Nick said sounding like a gentleman.**

**"I like burger king, Mcdonalds, you know" I said very happily**

**But then all of a sudden it started to poor out. So we decided to run back to the house since we arer only like 1 block away.**

**As we entered the house we saw bags all over the place, knowing that it was for the tour.**

**I walked into the living room and Andrew was playing the wii same with Mike and Sean. And the three jonas boys well Joe was well being Joe, Kevin was kicking back playing some guitar and Nick was watching the weather, so I decided to sit next to him since I was bored.**

**"So who knew a teenager watches the news." I said jokingly**

**"Shutup." Nick said laughing**

**"So here in L.A California there is going to be a hurrican so get to a safe place immediatly." the news lady said warnignly**

**Both Nick and I shot nervous glances at eachother, I turned around and Joe, Kevin, Andrew, Mike and Sean we getting their things together.**

**"Cassy get downstairs now!" Andrew said a little nervous.**

**But I ignored him and I went upstairs to get my personal objects like my ipod blankets pillows stuffed animals clothing ect. and threw them in a box.**

**Nick came in my room and he helped me as all of this was happening the wind got stronger and rain got harder, then next thing I knew the alarm went off.**

**So Me and Nick went downstairs as fast as we could with all of my stuff.**

**We quickly ran to the basement door but my stupid brother locked it.**

**"Open up!" I said yelling almost crying.**

**"We need to get to a closet, they won't open up in time." Nick said trying to comfort me.**

**"I know a big cloet with a lock." So i brought Nick to the closet it.**

**It was big enought so that my blankets covered up the floor. I tuned on the lightbulb and Nick locked the closet door.**

**We set up the blankets and pillows, we pulled out food we found and decided to talk.**

**"Wow." I said laughingly "I will never trust Joe with a butter knife."**

**Just as I said that there was a huge bang then the light went out. I got really scared so I started to cry but Nick instantly grabbed me and put his arms around me to protect me.**

**I quickly grabbed the flashlight and turned it on.**

**"You should get some sleep." Nick said quetly**

**I yawned I was getting tired "But I'm afraid to." I said and it was true I was scared to. What if something happen when I was sleeping.**

**"Don't worry I'll stay up." Nick said as he tucked me in and before I knew it I fell asleep.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Three Guys, Two bands, One me**

**chapter four**

**It was a long night. It was very very very hard to sleep with the wind and thunder and very loud rain.**

**So I decided to just wake up.**

**As I got up Nick was still awake watching me.**

**"Hey" he said tiredly**

**"Nick" I said "get some sleep, you need it." I said**

**"Thanks" he said and fell asleep.**

**So yes it was a long night. It was around 3 a.m till Nick woke up.**

**"How you doing" he said careingly**

**"Ok I guess" I said trying my hardest not to cry.**

**"Aw it's ok" Nick said pulling me into a hug and I didn't care I just started to sobb.**

**The whole time Nick was stroking his fingers in my hair and humming me a song that sounded familar.**

_**"Hello Beautiful"**_** I thoguht to myself.**

**I had the courage to grab my guitar and started to play hello beautiful.**

**"Hello beautiful hows it going, I hear its wounderful in California..." we sang all night long.**

**And we both fell asleep.**

**When I woke up the next morning Nick was asleep with his arms around me to keep me safe.**

**"Nick" I said tiredly "get up I think its safe to get out."**

**"OK" he said very tired "i'll go first"**

**As he opened the door it led us to what seemed like a different world. This wasn't my home it looked like an old beat up house.**

**I gasped and started to tear up.**

**I ran through the junk and went into what used to be the kitchen with Nick following close behind and kicked doen the basement door. I only did that because it seemed in rough shape. I ran down stairs to the basement to see Kevin and Joe safe witha few cuts. Nick sighed a sigh of relief.**

**But Joe gave me a sympathetic look. **

**"They never came back" Joe said sad**

**"They had to get something but never came back" Kevin said**

**All I could do was cry. Thats what I did I cried.**

**"Where am I gonna go?" I asked through my sobbs.**

**"Well you can stay with us I mean you are like a sister to me." Kevin said hugging me.**

**So Joe Kevin and Nick helped me find my stuff in my destroyed room and my stuff in the closet.**

**We started our way on the tour.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Three Guys, Two Bands, One Me**

**Chapter: 5**

**Well I can't exactly say that these few days were great I mean, my brother was never found after the storm and same with his friends.**

**So I sat on the couch practicing guitar. Then Nick came and sat next to me.**

**"Hey" he said in a normal voice.**

**"hey" I said sounding depressed. But who would blame me I mean seriously.**

"**So you ready to work on the songs?" Nick asked while checking his omnipod.**

**"Sure" I said kinda feeling better.**

**I was kinda like Nick music made me feel better. Except I would vent my feeling into my little journal I have. I would usualy write a poem or a quick summary of my day.**

**So I went into the recording bus with my buddies. We worked on songs together. Some we wrote together. Some were my songs but just teached them how to play. And a few were there songs. I mean it's fun working with them and also them being like my brothers baisicly. But lately I don't know. I think I might start having a crush on Nick. I mean I always had a crush on him, but that was before I knew him. I like him now for who he is.**

**So when we were done with practice I went to my bunk and pulled out my journal from a special place.**

**I went to the next page and wrote**

_**He's this boy who is blind**_

_**I'm the girl who can see**_

_**My love for him gets strong**_

_**But he likes me for a friend**_

**Then I heard someone walking up to me and put my journal away. But clutzy me it fell so I praticly jumped of the bunk and got it.**

**Until someone grabbed it before me.**

**Thank god it was Kevin.**

**"Kev, please give it back." I said pleadingly**

**Just then Kevin smiled and opened it up, and started to read it.**

**"Kev, stop it!" I said almost in tears.**

**Then Kevin closed it and handed it to me. "So" he said "wanna talk to me about this. I promise I won't tell."**

**I sighed. "I guess. But you have to swear not to tell anyone."**

**"I swear." Kevin said serious**

**So I sat in my bunk and Kevin sat next to me.**

**"Well" I started "that those past few poem and srories are..are about Nick." I said quietly.**

**"Oh" Kevin said "is that it?" he asked.**

**"No. It isn't. I think I might have feelings for him." i said even quieter.**

**"Well when did these feeling start?" kevin said moving his hands along with his words.**

**"Since the storm. When he was there to comfort me." I said not as quiet.**

**"Please don't tell Nick." I said again.**

**"I sware" Kevin said honestly**

**But The whole time Nick over heard. He thought to himself **_** "She likes me? Why didn't she tell me. I would've unterstood. I mean like her to."**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Three Guys, Two Bands, One Me**

**chapter: 6**

**So Me and Kevin got up from the bunk and I walked to the kitchen to get some food. Then I saw pop-tarts.**

**I all of a sudden yelled "Pop-tarts!" I grabbed them and ran into the lounge to see Kevin, Joe and Nick.**

**Nick looked at his brothers and the got the message to leave,**_** uh-oh **_** I thought.**

**Joe walked by me and grabbed my poptarts "These little girl are mine." he said.**

**"I'm not little I'm 13!"**

**I looked at Nick and laughed and I gave him a 'What the heck' look.**

**Nick scooted over a little bit on the couch and patted over for me to sit.**

**So I sat next to him but, I sat as far away as I could.**

**"What do I have the cooties or something?" he asked pretending to be offended.**

**"No." was all I could say.**

**"Ok..." he said continuing to fiddle with his thumbs.**

**The was an awkward silence for about 5 minutes.**

**"Ok I'm just gonna come out and say it" Nick said kinda nervous.**

**I turned my head to face him kinda scared.**

**"I over heard you talking with Kevin." Nick said sounding nice and calm.**

**All I could manage to do was just stare at him shocked.**

**I was so embaressed.So I ran out of the room.**

**"Cassy! wait!." Nick yelled and I heard him running after me on the bus.**

**I ran into the bathroom and locked the door.**

**All of a sudden Nick knocked on the door loudly.**

**All of a sudden everything went black.**

**I woke up in the hospital with Nick asleep in the chair.**

_**Where is Joe and Kevin? I really hate them right now.**_

**All of a sudden Nick woke up and smiled at me.**

**"Hey." he said groggily**

**"Morning" I said in a sleepy half smile.**

**"How you feeling?" he asked as started to wake up.**

**I shrugged my shoulders. "I got a headache."**

**Just then a nurse came in."Well look whoes up." The nurse said happily. She was holding shot needles.**

**I smiled a bit but I was more terrifyed and I started to have an anxiety attack. These anxiety attacks started shortly after the hurricane Nick was the only one who could calm me down.**

**"Can you excuse us for a moment?" Nick said trying to sound his most politest.**

**The nurse smiled and nodded.**

**"Hey look at me." Nick said warmingly.**

**I looked at him calming a little bit down but still shaking and crying a little bit.**

**"Don't worry nothing will happen. Just breathe.I will stay here the whole time. OK?" he said while whiping my tears away.**

**I nodded.**

**"Thats better" he said "Now give me a smile." he said kinda acting like Joe now.**

**I smiled.**

**Then the nurse came back with a big needle and that scared me I was close to cracking when Nick squeezed my hand. I knew that he was there.**

**So I looked at him and we started to talk while the nurse ran some tests on me. I didn't**

**even relize they were testing me.**

**"We will have an answer in a few moments." the nurse said while patting my knee.**

**"Ok I'm confused what happend?" I asked curiously**

**"Well... You passed out and Kevin, Joe and I didn't know so we brought you to the hospital." Nick said**

**trying to explain it the best so a 13 year old could explain.**

**Then the nurse cam back in.**

**"Well we ran some tests and you can leave. You just got overwhelmed and passed out.**

**The main reason is you have athsma." The nurse said handing Nick an inhaler.**

**"Since when did I have athsma?"**

**"Well people change as the get older." The nurse said as she shrugged.**

**I smiled and me and Nick left.**

**We sat at the curb waiting for Kevin to come so we just sat in silence.**

**"So lets continue to where we left off last night." Nick said sighing.**

**"Ok well um..." I started.**

**Nick smiled "Its ok I like you to." **


End file.
